


I Really Lilac You

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a huge nerd, Cute Date, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, LadyNoir - Freeform, One Shot, Patrol, adrienette - Freeform, barely any plot, based on that tumblr post, just fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dropped to his knee so fast her heart jumped. He held her hand in his, his lips against her knuckles. She smiled, shaking her head as he looked up at her dramatically. “Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the <i>honor </i>of gracing me with your presence tomorrow after school?”</p>
<p>Her laugh came out as an unattractive snort. <i>“Ladybug Dupain-Cheng?”</i></p>
<p>His eyes were light and playful. Happy. Her heart fluttered. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>She dropped to her knees on the roof, not at all minding the dirt. Cheeks aflame, she held his face in her hands, drawing him closer. “Will you bring me flowers?”</p>
<p>His grin was bright enough to outshine the moon. “Absolutely. I’ll even add pastries from my favorite bakery. Have you heard of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie & Patisserie? They have a really cute daughter.”</p>
<p>Ladybug pressed her lips to his cheek. “In that case, yes, I will go on a date with you.” </p>
<p>Pulling away, she caught sight of color dusted across his cheekbones. His smile was horribly infectious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Lilac You

**Author's Note:**

> Good job, Reyna, you managed to waste precious writing time and motivation on writing dumb flower fluff instead of the Bare Necessities sin. 
> 
> It's just fluff there's like no plot post-reveal by the way
> 
> Enjoy!

“My lady.” A voice behind Ladybug sent her heart thundering in her chest and color rising to her cheeks. 

“Chaton,” she turned, unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips as Chat Noir appeared. The moonlight bounced off his golden hair and lit his green eyes. _Goddamn it I hate him I wanna kiss him._

His arms slid around her waist, drawing her waist to his as his intense gaze locked on her eyes. “We are going on a date.”

“I don’t remember you asking.” She prayed the dark of the night sky hid her blush.

He dropped to his knee so fast her heart jumped. He held her hand in his, his lips against her knuckles. She smiled, shaking her head as he looked up at her dramatically. “Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the _honor_ of gracing me with your presence tomorrow after school?”

Her laugh came out as an unattractive snort. _“Ladybug Dupain-Cheng?”_

His eyes were light and playful. Happy. Her heart fluttered. “Is that a yes?”

She dropped to her knees on the roof, not at all minding the dirt. Cheeks aflame, she held his face in her hands, drawing him closer. “Will you bring me flowers?”

His grin was bright enough to outshine the moon. “Absolutely. I’ll even add pastries from my favorite bakery. Have you heard of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie & Patisserie? They have a really cute daughter.”

Ladybug pressed her lips to his cheek. “In that case, yes, I will go on a date with you.” 

Pulling away, she caught sight of color dusted across his cheekbones. His smile was horribly infectious.

~

The goodbyes were thrown at him like obstacles as Adrien’s classmates happily left the classroom as school ended for the week. He would have replied, struck up a conversation maybe, if he wasn’t absolutely completely bent on making a bee-line towards Marinette. Or should he say… cat-line.

He would have snickered to himself if the crowd of students hadn’t finally parted to leave the view of his Princess wide open. She was speaking with Alya, enduring her friend’s unrelented teasing. Adrien forgot how to breathe, how to speak, how to walk.

Marinette had worn a _dress_ rather than her usual attire of blossom-colored jeans and a white shirt paired with a blazer. It was red rather than her usual pink. The exact same shade of red as her Ladybug suit. And _white spots_. Adrien was sure she was out to kill him. 

It hugged her waist then flared out like petals from a stem, reaching her knees. A sash tied in a wide bow at the base of her spine completed her dress and successfully left him speechless.

Adrien watched, still unable to make his jaw work to close his mouth, as Alya bid Marinette goodbye. Alya shot him a smirk before leaving. It was just Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug left. As it always was.

Marinette gave him a small wave, blushing in a way that set him on fire. He jump started, able to finally hurry over to her. He rubbed the back of his neck as a silence settled over him.

“Where are my flower, kitty?” Her tone was teasing. “And my pastries?”

Adrien grinned before turning to his backpack and fishing out the object that had weighed heavy with anticipation all day. He presented the picnic basket to her. “The flowers are coming, no worries, Princess.” He winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes amorously before taking his hand. “Lead the way.”

They left the school, hands folded into each other. He opened the door for her with a bow that she returned with a curtsy that sent him reeling.

They slid into the backseat, no words shared between them as Gorilla’s presence seemed to completely shatter the playful mood between them not two seconds ago. Adrien had to hide his sigh of frustration.

“Adrien, there’s just grass here.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him as the car came to full stop and Gorilla cut the engine.

“Patience, my Lady.” Adrien grinned and kissed her knuckles quickly before sliding out of the car, leaving his backpack in the backseat.

She left her backpack too and grabbed the picnic basket as she took his hand, letting him help her out of the car.

Gorilla drove away, leaving them alone in the grassy fields.

“We have a little walking to do.” He smiled apologetically.

She nodded, letting him lead her away. He smiled to himself, nerves melting away with every step.

~

“Marinette?” Adrien blushed, pulling something from his pocket.

“Minou?” She raised an eyebrow at him, confusion and anticipation dancing around in her mind.

“Would you put this over your eyes?” The thing was a swatch of fabric, red, just wide enough to cover her eyes.

“Didn’t know this was that kind of date.” She murmured under her breath.

His laugh was loud, bubbling from his throat. It reminded her of the way he laughed when that umbrella closed over her that day he had truly become her friend. She smiled to herself. “No, Mari,” he was saying exasperatedly. “Just trust me. It’s a surprise.”

She giggled to herself. “Alright, fine.” She took the fabric and tied it over her eyes, the darkness not at all disconcerting with his hand steady on her shoulder.

“Okay, we only have to walk for a few more seconds I promise.” She could feel him move behind her, applying soft pressure to her back to indicate that she should start moving.

She let out a breath, wanting to lace her fingers in his as they walked. Her motor skills inevitably failed her as she tripped over a single blade of grass, she assumed. Adrien was quick to wrap his arms around her, pulling her so she wouldn’t fall flat on her face. Her back was pressed against him, a sigh of relief on her lips.

“Miss Maladroit, you really should be more careful.” She could hear his smirk in his tone.

“When will you let the Maladroit thing go?” She shook her head. Introduce yourself as Maladroit once and suddenly you’re stuck with it.

“When you start watching your step.” His breath was hot against her ear, making her chest pain.

She would have rolled her eyes if she could.

“So I didn’t have time to get you a flower.” He started conversationally as they began walking again.

“And to think, that was the one thing that convinced me to come on this date with you.” She sighed dramatically.

“So instead I got you a field of them.” Adrien’s hands made quick work on the tie she had tied, revealing an endless field of lavender and green that drew her breath away completely.

Marinette forgot how to breathe, how to move, how to speak. She forgot about the picnic basket in her hand that held the pastries her parents had made with careful love. All she could think about was the wide expanse of lavender flowers and the subtle sweet, fresh smell that tickled her nose. And _Adrien._

Adrien, who was smiling shyly, rose color dusted across his cheekbones. Adrien, who she desperately wanted to kiss. “Do you like it?”

All she could think about then was how much closer they were to three kids and a hamster. Well, he might not like the hamster idea much. “I-I _Adrien_ I’m-” She took a deep breath.

He laughed, lifting his hands to her face. “I thought you would.”

Marinette gently dropped the picnic basket in the flowers before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest, just breathing him in.

He dropped his hands from her face to her waist, drawing her closer. She sighed, absolutely and completely content.

The quiet rumbling of his stomach pulled them apart. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t stop thinking about those pastries. I can smell them from here.”

“You can get sick of the smell, living in it for all of your life.” She plopped down in the lavenders, smiling widely as she adjusted her dress.

“No way. Not ever.” He broke into the basket, pulling out the food and taking a large, indulgent bite out of a croissant.

“You get sick of it when it clings to your _everything._ Clothes, bedsheets, hair, skin.” Marinette sighed, nibbling on a cookie.

Adrien shook his head, blond hair bouncing. The sun lit the color, making her want to run her hands through it.

He was a _vacuum_. Marinette couldn’t help but smile as he swallowed all the pastries. “This is why my parents love you more than me.”

“I love your parents. And their food. And everything they make. Including you.” He winked.

She swallowed her internal freak out because Adrien had just told her that he loved her. He seemed to come to the realization too as his face turned an endearing bright shade of red.

“I- I mean I…” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I love you, Marinette, Ladybug, whoever you are.”

Her throat closed completely at the sincerity in his bright green eyes. _God fucking dammit he’s too cute_. Marinette scooted closer, trying not to crush flowers. She lifted her hands to his face, heart fluttering wildly. “I love you, Adrien, Chat Noir, whoever you are.”

Adrien closed the space between them, his lips pressed to her, his hands drawing her into his lap. His touch melted her insecurities completely.

She pulled away from him moments later, touching her forehead to his, praying her blush had gone down.

“Marinette.” Was all he said, a bright smile on his lips as his lashes fluttered shut.

~

Adrien was still basking in the memory of their kiss when Marinette had lied back in the flower, the sun lulling her to sleep.

He found himself lying beside her, absently stroking her bangs from her face and marvelling at how peaceful and innocent she looked. The flowers tickled her skin lightly, the wind brushed through her pigtails.

She was beautiful and radiant and perfect.

He buried his face in her hair, an arm slung around her waist. “I love you, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> http://honeykissedtea.tumblr.com/post/137731125481/cute-date-idea-take-me-to-a-lavender-field-in
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: reyxa.tumblr.com


End file.
